Untrue
by shipyon
Summary: Jadilah pacarku" -Kim Taehyung. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau" -Jeon Jungkook / It's Vkook/Taekook! / BTS Fanfiction


Untrue

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Lantai mengkilap terkena air. Pakaian sempurna basah dengan kacamata yang jatuh akibat tekanan air mengundang tawa yang lainnya. Jungkook membungkuk untuk memungut kacamatanya terburu-buru. Dengan mengabaikan tawa yang makin terdengar menyebalkan, dirinya bergegas meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Ketika semua orang menginginkan posisi siswa teladan, dengan senang hati Jungkook justru ingin melepaskan status tersebut. Menurutnya, siswa teladan berarti peliharaan guru. Apalagi jika penampilanmu secupu Jungkook, seratus persen dirinya yakin, tidak akan ada yang namanya teman.

Siapa pula yang ingin menjadi teman seorang peliharaan yang cupu?

Malah, dengan status itu, Jungkook menjadi bidikan siswa yang membutuhkan orang untuk ditindas. Jungkook sangat memenuhi kriteria. Pendiam, tidak menarik dan lemah. Ancam sedikit maka dirinya tidak akan berani melapor.

"Dimana baju gantiku? Ah! Menyusahkan sekali!"

Tumpukan buku pelajaran dan berlembar-lembar kertas soal serta segenggam alat tulis berhamburan di sekitar Jungkook. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh tas, berharap pakaian ganti yang seharusnya selalu tersedia itu terselip di bagian bawah.

Namun tampaknya Jungkook tidak membawa pakaian ganti kali ini.

"Mau menggunakan bajuku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook. "Kebetulan aku ada pelajaran olahraga," lanjutnya.

Jungkook mendongak untuk sekedar melihat pembicara barusan, namun fokusnya segera kembali ke barang-barang yang berantakan tadi. Digelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan halus sembari terus merapikan isi tasnya.

"Tidak terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Setelah semuanya kembali ke tas tanpa sisa, Jungkook berdiri meninggalkan siswa tadi setelah membungkuk sekedar menunjukkan kesopanannya kemudian berlari. Ingin melanjutkan pencarian pakaian di lokernya.

"NAMAKU-"

Sayangnya, jarak membuat kata selanjutnya hanya terdengar samar. Jungkook sendiri memilih mengabaikannya karena baginya, pakaian ganti saat ini lebih penting daripada sekedar mengetahui nama siswa itu.

Sedangkan siswa tadi menunjukkan senyum ketertarikan.

.

Terpaksa Jungkook pulang karena lokernya hanya memberi harapan palsu. Beruntung kemudian _hyung_ nya memberi informasi bahwa pelajaran terakhir dikosongkan karena rapat. Jungkook merasa lega, alasan-alasan yang ia persiapkan dilupakan begitu saja.

Baru sesaat, tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal.

Ponsel Jungkook selalu sepi panggilan kecuali dari Jin- _hyung,_ jadi Jungkook dapat memastikan bahwa itu hanya panggilan iseng. Namun meski panggilan itu di _reject_ berkali-kali, tetap saja orang di seberang sana tidak menyerah.

Jungkooklah yang memilih untuk menyerah dengan menonaktifkan ponselnya, membuat si penelepon kebingungan karena mendadak tujuannya tidak dapat dihubungi.

' _Sukurin, dasar ganggu'_

.

Siang itu Jungkook sedang menyantap bekalnya dengan nikmat, namun mesti terganggu oleh orang tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba menariknya keluar. Jelas Jungkook memberontak, namun lebih ke alasan karena dia tidak bisa menyantap bekalnya, daripada karena ketidak sopanan orang itu.

Persetan dengan status siswa teladan yang menuntutnya untuk menjadi penurut. Jungkook sedang lapar berat, _man._

Siswa yang menggeretnya terlalu kencang menarik tangannya, membuat pergelangan tangan Jungkook membiru. Namun bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan alasan siswa itu menariknya.

Lebih khawatir lagi ketika sadar kelas akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit.

Ketika orang dihadapannya mengambil nafas, Jungkook tersadar dan melupakan kekhawatirannya sesaat.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali. Tidak ada pengulangan," ucap siswa itu.

Jungkook seketika diam, mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik. Meski jantungnya tidak mau diam.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Ekspresi Jungkook langsung berubah aneh, bingung bercampur kaget. Namun ada kegelian disana. _'Seorang pangeran sekolah menembak si cupu, lucu sekali.'_

Sebenarnya Jungkook tahu siapa orang yang menembaknya, orang yang paling dipuja di sekolah.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau," ucap Jungkook. Nadanya bukan penuh kesombongan, hanya terdengar penuh kepolosan. Jungkook murni menolak Taehyung, bukan karena jual mahal.

Lagipula Jungkook sangat _murah._

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Ketika binar kepolosan menghipnotis Taehyung setelahnya, membuat tangan Taehyung bergerak dengan tanpa sadar melepas kacamata Jungkook.

Wajah tanpa noda, mata bulat bening dengan bibir merah yang menyembunyikan gigi kelinci dibaliknya. Taehyung terpesona akan kepolosan siswa dihadapannya.

' _Kurasa wajah itu tidak asing..'_

Bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mempesona dibalik kacamata, namun Taehyung sudah disadarkan sebelum sempat mencari tahu.

Jungkook merampas kembali kacamatanya, memakainya dengan gugup sekaligus marah karena Taehyung melepas kacamatanya tanpa izin. Buru-buru dirinya berbalik karena pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak lupa membungkuk, karena Jungkook selalu mengutamakan kesopanan.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya benar-benar jauh dari kata ketenangan yang disukai Jungkook. Panggilan masuk setiap sepuluh menit, setumpuk pesan memenuhi notifikasi berisi pesan dari orang yang sama. Kehadiran _stalker_ membuat pakaian Jungkook bertambah basah.

Kenapa?

Karena _stalker_ nya adalah seorang pangeran sekolah. Memancing iri siswa lainnya yang kemudian membuat jumlah debit air yang ditumpahkan padanya bertambah. Pakaian gantinya bahkan mencapai dua per harinya.

Mengenai pakaian ganti, _it's not a big deal,_ menurutnya _._ Masalahnya, selain menjadi _stalker_ , Taehyung juga selalu mengulang-ulang pernyataan itu setiap kali dia ingat.

"Jadilah pacarku," ucap Taehyung. Langkah Jungkook mengalami perlambatan, selanjutnya helaan nafas diikuti penolakan secara langsung.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalmu," ucap Jungkook, suaranya mengecil di akhir.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung!"

Seketika Jungkook merengut lucu. "Bukan itu maksudku!" kepalanya menunduk. "Lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang menurun konstan.

"Baiklah," kata Taehyung dengan wajah murung.

Namun sebelum berbalik, cengiran anehnya kembali lagi. "AKU TIDAK MENYERAH!"

.

Sehari setelah pernyataan Taehyung, mendadak orang itu menghilang. _Stalker_ Jungkook resmi menghilang. Pesan dan panggilan yang memenuhi ponselnya juga ikut berkurang intensitasnya. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja merasa _kangen_. Terbiasa membuat Jungkook kehilangan, rupanya.

Dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu lebar dan pelan, terkesan malas, Jungkook membawa dirinya ke perpustakaan. Aroma buku dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya, sekaligus membuatnya lupa akan fakta bahwa dia adalah siswa teladan yang sering ditindas.

Intinya Jungkook merasa paling baik jika sedang di perpustakaan.

Biasanya, Jungkook ke perpustakaan untuk batas waktu yang wajar –ia akan kembali ketika kelas dimulai. Namun untuk kali ini, Jungkook mengorbankan statusnya sementara. Sesekali membolos pelajaran mungkin tidak terlalu berpengaruh, bukan?

Namun sebelum sampai tujuan, gendang telinga Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap percakapan dari dalam sebuah kelas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya! Aku hampir menyerah. Kukira ia mudah didekati. Jual mahal! Cih!" Impuls yang sampai ke otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal suara itu.

Kim Taehyung.

"Hey Jim, beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi, please?"

"Baiklah, 3 hari. Jika tidak, kau yang harus menraktirku seminggu penuh."

"Yeah! Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu!"

"Menjijikkan! Pergi!"

.

Rasanya aneh. Di novel-novel romansa yang pernah tak sengaja Jungkook baca, orang yang dijadikan bahan taruhan akan merasakan sakit hati. Apalagi ketika Taehyung mendecih, harusnya Jungkook begitu merasa sakit hati.

Tapi Jungkook tidak merasakan apapun.

Dia hanya membuat kesimpulan sementara, bahwa Taehyung tidak serius, kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah perpustakaan.

Tanpa air mata ataupun wajah memerah marah. Hanya ada datar.

Namun ketika Jungkook berbalik, Taehyung keburu melihatnya.

Jelas Taehyung akan mengejar Jungkook. Berpikir Jungkook sedang memasang wajah sedih, Taehyung berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, meluruskan kesalahpahaman Jungkook. Sedikit heran karena dirinya tidak perlu berlarian mengejar Jungkook karena nyatanya Jungkook hanya melangkah lebar, bukan berlari.

Ketika tangan Jungkook berhasil tergenggam, Taehyung menyentaknya dengan pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Jungkook berbalik.

Taehyung lebih heran lagi ketika melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedatar tembok dan sepolos kertas –tidak terbaca emosi apapun disana.

"Kau marah?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya.. Kau dijadikan bahan taruhan. Wajar kan, kalau marah?"

"Tapi aku tidak marah."

"Sungguh?" Taehyung sungguhan tidak percaya. Dirinya meyakini bahwa Jungkook memiliki kontrol penuh atas wajahnya sehingga tidak terbaca emosi apapun disana.

"Iya. Sekarang apa maumu?"

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Jungkook berpura-pura baik, Taehyung malah berpikir, ini jelas kesempatan baginya. Meski setengah ragu, Taehyung menjawab, "jadilah pacarku, pura-pura saja di depan Jimin."

"Baiklah,"

 _Blank_ seketika. Taehyung tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya. Ketika Taehyung mengejar Jungkook susah payah, meminta kesediaan Jungkook untuk menjadi pacarnya tanpa henti dan selalu ditolak. Kini dengan mudahnya mendapat yang diinginkannya justru ketika Jungkook mengetahui kebenarannya.

Padahal Taehyung pikir, Jungkook akan meninjunya atau langsung pergi.

' _Ada apa ini?'_

.

Seharusnya, Jungkook hanya berpura-pura di depan Jimin, tapi esoknya hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah telah mengetahui kabar itu. Jungkook salut, siswa sekolahnya benar-benar nomor satu dalam hal menyebarkan gosip.

Sepanjang koridor, suara bisik-bisik berdengung seperti lebah. Jungkook merasa terintimidasi, sembilan puluh persen siswa menatapnya penuh kebencian dan sisanya menatapnya dengan hasrat membunuh.

Apa bedanya?

' _Sabar, satu minggu akan segera berlalu dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula'_ batin Jungkook.

Tatapan mereka adalah hal yang paling Jungkook benci. Ketika semua orang menatapmu dengan pandangan seolah kau adalah penjahat, jelas tidak mengenakkan. Mereka melontarkan tuduhan, bahwa Jungkook menggunakan pelet atau sejenisnya untuk memikat Taehyung.

Andai saja mereka tahu kebenarannya.

"Kookie!"

"Tae, ada apa?" tanya Jungkook, dirinya menunduk menghindari tatapan yang semakin menciutkannya ketika Taehyung menghampiri.

"Menyejukkan hati setelah mendengar komentar panas tentangmu."

Pernyataan itu terdengar begitu menggelikan, lebih menggelikan lagi ketika cengiran polos mengikutinya. Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Rona merah merambat sampai telinga memaksa Taehyung untuk mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

Pandangan yang lain semakin menusuk Jungkook, namun tak ada komentar. Keberadaan Taehyung sendiri adalah ancaman agar tidak ada yang membicarakan hal buruk tentang hubungan mereka. Mencari masalah dengan Taehyung berarti tamat –berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook.

"Kook?"

Kesadaran Jungkook ditarik kembali sepenuhnya oleh panggilan Taehyung. Jungkook merespon dengan kikuk, memancing kekehan Taehyung. Kemudian jemari Taehyung menyelinap mencari pasangannya. Setelah bertemu, dihentakkan tangannya sehingga Jungkook tertarik mendekat.

" _Jangan dengarkan mereka, aku disini bersamamu,"_ bisikan rendah tepat di telinga merangsang reflek Jungkook untuk mendorong Taehyung hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Selanjutnya, adegan drama roman picisan terputar menjadi tontonan gratis bagi siswa yang lainnya.

.

Jungkook melangkah malas. Pikirnya, bisik-bisik itu akan basi setelah lewat dua hari. Memasuki hari keempat, perbincangan itu masih terasa hangat. Bahkan berubah panas ketika Taehyung absen dari sisi Jungkook.

Taehyung demam akibat hujan yang mengguyurnya tanpa ampun ketika Jungkook dengan tenang melintasi jalan dibawah lindungan payung. Cerita roman klasik.

Masalahnya, tanggapan mereka atas absensi Taehyung sangat positif, seperti-

 _PUK! –pfftt_

Sebutir telur menabrak kepalanya meninggalkan aroma amis yang memualkan. Suara tawa mengikuti selanjutnya. Tangan Jungkook mengepal.

' _Jungkook harus sabar, kendalikan emosi'_

Namun jelas itu bukan akhir, telur-telur lainnya menyusul diikuti tepung dan lainnya. Mereka berniat membuat Kookie menjadi _cookies_ , mungkin?

Oh, permainan kata yang bagus.

Semua itu baru berakhir ketika seorang guru muncul di ujung koridor.

Jungkook membersihkan dirinya di toilet. Demi mencuci pakaiannya, dirinya rela melewatkan kelas seni favoritnya. Dia lebih memilih membereskan semuanya di sekolah dibanding pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Jin- _hyung_ bisa murka dan mengadu ke sekolah.

Jika mereka sampai dihukum, bisa-bisa gangguan Jungkook bertambah.

"Umm.. Hai," ada sosok lain yang ikut membungkuk disebelahnya ketika Jungkook mendongak.

"Err.. hai?" suasana canggung tercipta. Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan sapaan.

Siswa itu menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Tadi pagi Taehyung titip padaku, katanya berikan ini pada Jungkook" sebuah plastik berisi _shampoo,_ sabun dan parfum diserahkan. "Oh, namaku Park Jimin,"

' _Oh, teman taruhannya Taehyung ternyata'_

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi." Jungkook menerimanya tanpa ragu.

Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak, panggil saja Jimin. Kau pacar dari teman baikku, jadi kaupun teman baikku," Jimin tersenyum dengan mata menyipit lucu. Jungkookpun ikut tersenyum .

Melupakan fakta bahwa siswa inilah yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini. Jungkook hanya membalas ramah, "Baiklah, Jimin."

.

Sepatu beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara yang membangunkan Jungkook dari tidurnya. Perlahan mengeras menandakan langkah itu mendekat. Rasa kantuk masih mendominasi membuat Jungkook terlalu malas untuk bangun.

"JUNGKOOKIE!"

Sungguh, jika saja Jungkook bukan siswa teladan, umpatan sudah meluncur indah tadi. Taehyung –yang tadi datang- membangunkannya dengan cara yang parah. Memukul bahu Jungkook keras-keras sambil berteriak.

Beruntung saat itu penjaga perpustakan sedang keluar sebentar.

"Kenapa sih?" suara serak, matanya yang baru terbuka separuh tanpa kacamata -benda itu masih terlipat disamping Jungkook- membuat Taehyung hampir memekik bahagia. Jungkook terlihat sangat polos!

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Pernyataan itu seakan menyempurnakan kesadaran Jungkook tanpa perlu waktu yang lama. Oh, otaknya saat itu belum pulih sepenuhnya, membuatnya kebingungan dengan pernyataan Taehyung.

"Maksudmu? Bukannya kita 'pacaran'? Ini bahkan sudah memasuki hari kelima, Tae."

Taehyung menolak. "Bukan, maksudnya jadi pacarku beneran, ya?"

Pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) Taehyung yang dibarengi dengan kontak mata membuat Jungkook bersemu. Kontak mata itu cepat-cepat diputus sebelum Jungkook benar-benar memerah.

Ada jeda lumayan lama, Jungkook ragu-ragu menjawab, "Tapi aku-"

Cepat-cepat Taehyung memotong, mungkin tidak siap dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ahh.. baiklah, tidak apa-apa, kau menolak kan? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Yasudah, selamat tinggal!" Kemudian Taehyung langsung berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Masih kebingungan, Jungkook akhirnya memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lengan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Namun ketika kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan, ia malah terbayang kejadian barusan.

' _Maunya apa sih, sebenarnya?'_

Jungkook belum sepenuhnya terlelap, perutnya sudah lebih dulu merasa lapar. Bekalnya sudah habis tadi, memaksa Jungkook untuk pergi ke kantin. Padahal Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghindari kantin demi menjaga pakaiannya.

Namun ternyata bukan pakaian basah yang didapatinya di kantin, hanya pemandangan yang entahlah, Jungkook tidak tahu perasaannya setelah melihat itu.

Taehyung sedang bermesraan dengan siswa lain. Jika tak salah, namanya Jung Hoseok. Termasuk jajaran siswa populer karena kebolehannya dalam bidang olahraga dan _dance._

Jungkook langsung menyimpulkan. Taehyung sungguhan hanya bermain demi memenangkan taruhan. Tidak melibatkan perasaan, sekalipun ketika ia meminta Jungkook untuk menjadi pacarnya yang sesunggguhnya.

Tidak ada orang yang sungguhan mencintaimu ketika dia langsung menemukan pengganti dalam rentang waktu sepuluh menit, bukan?

Setidaknya Jungkook lega karena ia tidak melibatkan hati dalam permainan Taehyung.

-END-

.

Bagaimana? Ini FF pertamaku jadi maaf kalo masih banyak banget kekurangan

Jujur, awalnya aku tidak mau mempublish ff ini karena takut akan tanggapan reader(s) sekalian (kalian gak makan aku kan ya?) Jadi, terima kasih buat **darkamome** yang udah mau jadi beta readerku~ mungkin kalo kamu gak bersedia, ff ini gak ku publish :D

Tolong kasih kritik dan saran, itu akan sangat membantu author newbie sepertiku ;)

Thank You!

.

.

.

[EPILOG]

Langit masih seperti biasa, dipenuhi bintang ditemani rembulan. Namun Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa tertarik untuk memandanginya. Pikirannya melayang jauh meninggalkan raga. Mengulang serangkaian kejadian yang berawal sekitar sepekan yang lalu.

 _["Mau menggunakan bajuku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook. "Kebetulan aku ada pelajaran olahraga," lanjutnya._

" _Tidak terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."]_

Jungkook tersenyum miris, **"Terima kasih, aku butuh bantuanmu, Tae."**

 _["Jadilah pacarku."_

" _Kim Taehyung, benar? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau."_

" _Karena aku tidak mengenalmu."_

" _Lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu."]_

Helaan nafas panjang, Jungkook merasa nafasnya begitu berat. **"Maaf, karena menolakmu. Kau yang berubah membuatku tidak mengenalmu lagi. Padahal aku masih menyukaimu"**

 _["Kau marah?"_

" _Untuk apa?"]_

Tangan Jungkook terangkat, meninju angin disekitarnya. **"Jelas aku marah, bodoh! Wajahmu tidak bersalah sama sekali, harusnya aku meninjumu seperti dahulu."**

 _["Aku disini bersamamu."]_

"Apa perlakuanmu saat itu sungguhan? Aku merasa sedang dibohongi tapi semuanya terasa sungguhan.."Jungkook rasa, dia kembali jatuh cinta saat itu.

 _["Bukan, maksudnya jadi pacarku beneran ya?"_

" _Tapi aku-"]_

Jungkook rasa kemarahannya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Sebegitu tidak pekanya kah seorang Kim Taehyung? Padahal ia yakin matanya berbinar bahagia ketika Taehyung mengucapkannya. Harusnya Taehyung melihatnya. Kenapa malah dengan seenak jidat Taehyung memotong perkataannya.

"Apakah kau tidak penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?"

" **Tapi aku, tidak dapat menolakmu lagi, Kim Taehyung."**

Mata Jungkook terasa panas membuat air mata berlomba-lomba muncul untuk mendinginkan. Dirinya sungguhan menyesal, mengutuk lidah yang sesukanya merubah kalimat yang disusun hatinya menjadi kalimat yang berlawanan.

Kacamatanya dilepas, membuat kalimat yang selalu ia tahan meledak seketika. Menyumpahi Kim Taehyung dengan segala kebodohannya yang telah melupakan Jungkook.

"Tidakkah kau ingat aku? Jungkookie-mu yang dulu kau janjikan akan memiliki akhir bahagia bersama-sama,"

' _Aku menyukaimu.. Tae'_

.

"Hoseok-hyung, aku sudah bersamamu tapi kenapa aku masih mencintainya?"

"Dan aku masih mengingatnya.."

-END-


End file.
